Like No Other
by DLiz
Summary: Wilke and Daphne. There's no one like the other- like no other. Wilke's trying to get things right, and Daphne's finally letting him.
1. Like No Other

Thanks for stumbling upon this fic, if you like it, don't forget to favourite and review :)

Disclaimer time: I do not own Switched at Birth nor it's characters (sadly).

This was just something that came to mind. Now on to some Daphne and Wilke goodness for all you shippers :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Like No Other<p>

* * *

><p>So many emotions were running through Daphne's mind: anger, sadness, confusion. Things with Simone, had become profusely worse, but slowly Daphne was trying to make amends. Little had she known she would find her boyfriend, and said ex-teammate and friend buried in each other's arms. Wilke pushed Simone away and she simply placed a wide smirk across her face. Wilke whose back was facing Daphne's, had turned at the sound of a gasp. Daphne filled with so many emotions, simply ran.<p>

After realizing what had just happened, Wilke ran after her, "Daphne! Now hold on a sec!"

Exasperated, she finally stopped, screamed at him, "What?"

"Look you've got it all wrong, let me explain, I-"

"Explain what exactly? Huh?...How her lips just happened to fall on yours, or how sh-"  
>"Daphne, please. Listen to yourself, do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"<p>

She stayed silent, but couldn't look him in the eye, fearing he'd see the tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to believe. After a few mute pauses, she finally spoke.

"it doesn't matter what I believe, or what I want to believe…_I saw you"  
><em>"It's not what you think Daphne. Honestly. Okay yes, we kissed, but I didn't mean for it to happen. I was taken aback! One moment I'm here looking for Toby, and I find her instead. We got to talking, and then out of nowhere she attacks me, at right at the moment that I push her off, I see you"

"Wilke, that's a load of cra-"

"God Daphne! Can't you see I've never tried as hard to be with someone! You make it impossible for us to be together! Can't we just try to make this work!"

"I may not be able to hear you, but I can tell when you're yelling at me! Just Stop! Stop trying to make this my fault. You knew what I was going through when we got together-whatever this is!" She was so angered and filled with sadness that she expected tears to fall any moment. She turned her head slightly, not wanting Wilke to see.

Wilke saw the hurt behind Daphne's eyes,and touched the side of her cheek tenderly. "Look, I'm sorry you're right. I'm still not over the whole Emmett thing, but I just…can't you see that I'm crazy about you…you're like no other... Daph?"

Daphne sighed and looked him in the eye, she saw nothing but honesty. "I know. Can we just deal with this later?"  
>He sighed with relief, "As long as I'm forgiven."<p>

Daphne nodded and smiled softly. Wilke gave a sigh of relief, and leaned in to kiss her lips, but Daphne pushed him away.

"Nu uh. You're not kissing me. You have _Simone _all over you", she said as she made a face of disguist.

Wilke simply chuckled and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "See _you _later".

Daphne waved and headed inside her house. After walking through the door, she gave an exasperated sigh, failing to notice Regina.

"Long day?" She asked.

"You have _no idea_"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review:)<p> 


	2. Hang In There

Thanks to those of you who are reading! I've been feeling inspired lately, so thus, you get another chapter! Enjoy :) Don't forget to review!

_Chapter 2: Hang In There_

* * *

><p>To Daphne's dismay the weekend had passed rapidly, and Monday arrived. It was almost midday which meant she would be attending her advanced cooking class in a few hours hour. She wasn't on bad terms with Wilke <em>per say<em> but she needed a bit of a breather. Luckily for her, they were no longer cooking partners. Clover had been her been her partner for the past few weeks, which was _interesting. _Wilke wasn't kidding when he said Clover needed some helping out. Chloe simply chuckled at the thought, and had been left stress free, awaiting for her class.

* * *

><p>As she walked through the door, she found that she was 20 minutes early and decided to sit outside the door, alongside the lockers. Time flew by as she absorbed herself in a book, it wasn't until she felt a vibration from her side pocket, that she noticed students shuffling through the hallways heading towards their next class.<p>

Daphne stood and read the text while entering the classroom.

_[Simone] 2:07 pm._  
><em>How did it feel to have something yours taken from you? Wonderful feeling isn't it.<em>

Daphne suddenly recollected this weekends past events, and felt her previously content mood turn in the opposite direction. She took her seat, not before looking at Simone, who was giving her a smug smile. The teacher arrived and told everyone to settle down, commencing the class by taking roll. It must have been Daphne's worst day today, because today of all days Clover was absent, and to her dismay so was Simone's partner.

"Simone, Daphne. Partners for today," The teacher said.

"I'm sorry but I can't work with _her" _Simone said sourly.

"Miss Vasquez, is there a going to be problem?"

"I," She stopped herself once she noticed the teacher giving them both stern looks, "No. There isn't." She said defeated.

"Well there better not be. Go on, partner up. Everybody preheat your ovens we'll be making devil's food Cake today…."

Daphne zoned out, as read a text message she suddenly got.

_[Wilke] 2:15 pm_

_Hang in there. Don't forget you're the only one on my mind._

She turned to look at Wilke, who was smiling in her direction. She smiled back and tried to push all things aside.

* * *

><p>"Will you just listen to me! Oh wait you can't! The instructions say to add 3 cups! Just do what it says on the paper!"<p>

"Well we can't Simone! Because thanks to _you _the flour mix isn't right anymore, it's too wet!"

"Fine! Here, there's your extra cup!" She said as she poured the flour into the mixing bowl and knocked the flour bag on the floor, "Great! Look what you made me do!"

"What _I _made you do? What the hell Simone what about what you _did!"_

"LADIES! ENOUGH! I will not have you causing a disturbance in my class room, now clean this up _now."_

The final bell rang, meaning class dismissal. Daphne was relieved to finally be free from Simone's wrath. After cleaning up the mess they had made, they were able finish their task, and make an edible cake.

Daphne headed out the door without looking back, and was tugged by her backpack. Instinctively she turned around.

"Hey, how rude, you're not gonna wait for own prince charming?" Wilke said with a smirk.

Daphne snorted at the comment, and simply nodded in amusement. He took her hand in his, and led her towards the parking lot.

As she was about to enter her car, Wilke held on to her, and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Wilkie, I've got to get back to Carlton, I'll be late for practice" She said.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to give you something." He said as he leaned in towards her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, slowly building passion between kisses. As they broke apart, Daphne was speechless.

"And that proves you can't resist me" Wilke said smirking.

Daphne shook her head as she pushed him off lightheartedly. She got into her car and closed the car door, when Wilke tapped her window. He gave her a single rose- one which he probably got from the courtyard or school garden- and left her there blushing, due to his last few words,"see you later beautiful".


	3. Keep Moving Forward

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long hiatus! I promise to try to have faster updates from here on out. Here's the next chapter, it's a little longer, hopefully you like it.

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies. Hit the showers." John signed.<p>

The team rushed to the locker room after a very long and tiring practice. However, John couldn't help notice something wrong with Daphne- practice went well, but he couldn't help notice that her head wasn't fully in the game.

"Alright. What's wrong kiddo?" John spoke, while attempting to sign.

"Nothing." Daphne swiftly signed.

"Sweetheart, I think I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

Daphne sighed, and smiled at John's attentiveness.

"Come on let's have a seat, and talk about this- well sign about it…I'll try and catch up" He babbled.

Daphne smiled at his attempt to sign, and gave in to his inquiries, " Okay, so…" Daphne sighed and tried tried to explain the Simone ordeal and how offput she was by it.

After listening to Daphne vent, John too had many questions.

"Wait…I thought Simone was Toby's girlfriend"

" Yeah, well emphasis on the _was…_Apparently Toby had broken it off with her, and instead of trying to make things better with Toby that day she made things worse with me…and I don't know this thing with Wilke is kind of new, and he was Simone's ex-boyfriend years ago…and I kind of feel ugh…I don't know! Should I tell Toby about this? Or-"

"Sweetie, Woah, breath." John interrupted, releasing a long breath, " That's a lot to handle. Here's what I think you should do. You know how sometimes during a game-things just don't go our way? Well what do we do, we keep moving forward, pushing on…and that's exactly what you need to do. Ignore Simone, and remember that Wilke- I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's an OK guy."

Daphne smiled at her father tenderly, "Thanks dad."

John smiled at the word, and kissed his daughter's forehead, and pulled her into a warm embraced, and pulled back, facing her, "Now go on in there, and hit the showers, you kind of need one" he said teasingly.

Daphne laughed and promptly left the gym, feeling completely better than this morning.

* * *

><p>"Wilke?, What are you doing here!" Daphne exclaimed as she found him leaning against her car.<p>

"I'm here, to take you out for some Ice Cream, " He said, attempting to sign 'ice cream' and leaned in to kiss her, "Now I won't take no for an answer…so let's get moving"

Daphne chuckled at the sight, and nodded in agreement, "So how'd you get here? I don't see your car"

"Bus."

Daphne raised one eyebrow, and shook her head in disbelief.

"What? Can't a man use public transportation once in a while?"

Daphne burst into laughter and stated, " A man can…but you are a whole different story. Really Wilke? Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Can't get anything past you huh?"

Daphne chuckled, "Nope. Now spill."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Later. Ice Cream awaits, ahem." He stated, with his hands out motioning for the keys.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, and gave in, handing him the keys. After all he _was _buying.

* * *

><p>"You sure are enjoying that Ice Cream Daph" Wilke said teasingly, as he watched her enjoy her strawberry cone.<p>

Daphne simply stuck her tongue out, and enjoyed the comfortable silence- no pun intented- between the two.

Daphne and Wilke spent the next hour enjoying each other's companies, and had almost forgotten the whole Simone, well that was until now.

Daphne was mid-sentence, laughing about Wilke's over dramatic experience with public transportation, when her laughter subsided and attention was focused on a different sight.

There was Simone, and Toby approaching _Topsy's Popcorn and Ice Cream_, directly their way.


	4. One Word: Incredulous

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter, enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Daphne stared blankly past Wilke's head.<p>

"He-llo…." Wilke said as he waved his hands in front of her. "Earth to Da-"

"-Are they back together?" Daphne finally blurted, interrupting Wilke mid-sentence.

"Wait, what? Who?" He said, lost, until he finally turned around, to see the sight before him.

"Oh come on man! He can't seriously be dating her again?" He shook his head, incredulous at the sight of Toby and Simone together. He shook his head and turned back to Daphne.

"Well we have to tell him right? I mean, she can't just act like she did nothing wrong! She's completely playing hi-" Her ramblings stopped midway, as she noticed them coming over to greet them. It seemed like Simone was wary to join them, but Toby had already waved in their direction.

"Hey guys. Mind if we join you?" Toby asked, completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Uh, hey man, yeah… sure." Wilke stated, rather confused at Simone's tense vibe.

Toby gestured for Simone to sit down, as she did so, Daphne couldn't help but keep eyes off of her.

"You wanted Raspberry right?" Toby asked Simone as he walked over into the ice cream shop. Simone nodded in return, and as soon as Toby was out of sight, Daphne spoke.

"You really are something you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Simone asked indifferently.

"Did you honestly think Toby wouldn't find out? Just because neither of us haven't told him, _doesn't_ mean we won't." Daphne asked incredulously, and continued, "- I mean. What? Did you expect this to go away? You kissed my boyfriend Simone! Your boyfriend's best friend! And for what? To get back at your ex-teammate? I used to think you were different- different than what Bay thought of you. But now I see I was wrong. I don't know what you're playing at, but _I won't_ be a part of this. Either _you _tell him _today_ or _I will._"

Enraged, Daphne stormed off, leaving Toby with a confused expression. Wilke followed right behind, collecting Daphne's phone off the table. He went up to Toby and slightly patted his shoulder, "Sorry man, we gotta bounce…I uh…I think Simone wants to have a little _chat _with you"_._

* * *

><p>As Wilke approached Daphne, as she was headed to the car, he abruptly stopped as she turned her frame and sighed.<p>

"I left my phone on the table" she grumbled as she started sauntering back towards the ice cream shop. Wilke chuckled and grabbed Daphne's hand, impeding her from going. He grasped her other hand and slipped her phone into it. Daphne sighed in relief.

"Thanks" she mumbled, clearing her throat, she continued, " I didn't want to go back there. She infuriates me! I can't believe we we're even friends. I can't believe _you dated he-"  
><em>

Wilke interrupted Daphne's rant with a chuckle. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're mad, and a little more when you're jealous."

Daphne blushed at his response, and playfully scolded him, "I am _not_ jealous!"

Wilke smirked, "sure, sure", he said teasingly, grabbing onto her waist. He leaned in slowly, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled into her lips, pulled apart, and started tugging on her hand.

"Come on my beautiful green eyed monster," winking in the process.

Daphne pushed him gently, and smiled, both chuckling as they climbed into her car.


	5. It's A Guy Thing

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Simone sure put a damper on this that last chapter, let's hope it's the end of that…or is it? Hmmm… **

* * *

><p>"And he scores! The crowd goes wild!"<p>

Wilke's hands waved in the air for effect. He and Daphne had returned from their interrupted afternoon, and Wilke noticed how fazed Daphne had been by their unfortunate. Wilke had suggested a game of one-on-one basketball to ease the tension.

"That's what 10 to 7 sweetheart?" Wilke said, recounting the score.

"I can't hear you!" She said, as she focused in on the ball and stole it from Wilke, making a perfect shot.

"I believe that's 8 to 10 baby, and you haven't won just yet!" She teased and dribbled the ball further away from him.

He laughed and ran towards her, "We'll see about that!" She screeched as he grabbed her from behind. In result, she dropped the ball, and was left defenseless; hands were attacking her and she couldn't help but laugh.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Wilke stopped and noticed Toby come in. It wasn't until Wilke stopped tickling her, that she turned around, and saw her brother approaching him. Oddly enough, he seemed perfectly content, not upset whatsoever.

"Hey! Hands off my sister, man!" Toby joked.

Wilke chuckled, and watched Toby head inside. Both he and Daphne looked at each other with a confused expression.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Wilke walked into the Kennish's household and saw Toby playing guitar in the family room. Soft and saddened music filled the air.<p>

"Hi Toby…Can we talk?" Daphne asked.

Toby looked a bit surprised," Uh, yeah, sure…What's up?"

"Uh…well…about Simone…did she –Wilke? Little help here?"

Wilke shook his head and started, "Right, well….Look man, she –"

Toby sighed and interrupted. "Guys, guys, I appreciate whatever you're trying to do but, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, that's understandable, but uh, if it's worth anything, we're sorry man, we knew how much you liked her" Wilke said apologetically.

Toby scoffed in response, and stood up, "Yeah, well, no big deal. I'd rather be alone for now, you know?" He said as he walked past Daphne, his back now facing her.

"Yeah, got it." Wilke said in response.

As he was about to walk past Wilke, he stopped and leaned towards him. "Take care of Daphne, eh? Don't forget she's still my little sister." His saddened voice with a hint of gratitude.

Wilke nodded in response and let Toby leave without any further words.

"What did he tell you?" Daphne asked, appearing behind Wilke. He turned to face her and claimed it was nothing.

"Just a guy thing." He replied nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow, and Wilke took the opportunity to ease the tension. His playfulness returned; he grabbed Daphne and pulled her over his shoulder, and went on to resume their game.


	6. Daggers & Bliss

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the long hiatus, here's a little fluff for you **

A week had passed since the ice cream shop incident, and things were finally getting back to normal- well as normal as they could be. Simone constantly tried talking some "sense" into Toby, but he'd have none of that. Daphne on the other hand, still received Simone's evil glances, but it was nothing she couldn't take care of.

Daphne currently felt Simone's wrath. She was in her cooking class, sitting in her seat, waiting for her class to begin. To her relief, Clover, her cooking partner, was present today.

Bored, with over 10 minutes to spare, Daphne decided to text Wilke.

_[Daphne] 1:58 pm_

_I can feel her throwing daggers at me with her eyes. _

_[Wilke] 1:59 pm_

_Throw them right back baby, I love it when you get feisty ;)_

_[Daphne] 1:59 pm_

_You're such a guy :p_

_[Wilke] 2:00 pm_

_Well duh, but..I'm your guy so… ;)_

_[Daphne] 2:00 pm_

_Ha ha. Where are you anyway?_

Daphne felt a tickle at her ear, and jumped in surprise to find Wilke's face leaning into her ear. He chuckle at her response and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey beautiful" He said, grinning, and proceeding to take the seat beside her.

She smiled at him and responded, "Hi"

"So, any daggers thrown? If so, I'd love a repeat performance" He chuckled.

Daphne rolled her eyes at his response, and leaned into him, his arms wrapping around her. Daphne closed her eyes, sighing with content to be in his strong arms. To her dismay, Wilke's arms disentangled themselves and he slowly stood up.

Seeing the confusion plastered across Daphne's face, he explained, "The bell rang, baby. That's my cue". Daphne looked down at her phone, finally noticing the time. 2:10 pm. She nodded, and he placed a soft kiss across her forehead and headed back to his seat.

Watching as he headed to the back of the classroom towards his seat, she couldn't help but notice the daggers that continued to spiraling from Simone's eyes. Dismissing Simone, she simply turned her body towards the front of the class, reminding herself of the bliss she had felt in Wilke's arms, just moments before.

Daphne's home economics class at Buckner had been her last class for the day and thankfully, Carlton's Basketball practice had been cancelled for the day. This gave Wilke and Daphne the afternoon to themselves.

They walked hand in hand towards the parking lot, in the direction of Daphne's car. When they arrived, he pressed her against the car and leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers. She giggled at his eagerness as he placed a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. She pushed him off slightly, taking his lips back to hers.

Now this, this was _bliss._


End file.
